My Destiny Is Death
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Krosis will not leave the Grand Temple with the others even when his lover begs him, Desmond's destiny is to save the world while Krosis was always destined to love a Assassin and die for them. The two will stand together at their last road and never let go. Character death, sadness, love, Male/Male. Reference to my "The Shirley Templar" story.


**My Death Is Destined**

_A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot_

* * *

><p>They had made it, months of going through his ancestors memories Desmond now had the Grand Temple all the power sources, an Apple of Eden and the Key. But it wasn't what they had originally hoped for, the young man had the choice to either let the world burn and repeat itself or release Juno, saving the world but bringing it under her slavery.<p>

And Desmond made a choice as he looked to his father, Rebecca and Shaun, and finally his Templar lover, Krosis. William tried to talk his son out of it, to find another way but everyone knew there was nothing else.

"Go, get out of here." Everyone looked at each other meekly, Rebecca tried to pull the frozen Templar as they moved back but he stood strong. The three looked at each other with understanding.

"Do NOT send me away." He growled out at the younger man, the others were beginning to run down the bridge to escape the Temple. Krosis gripped Desmond's arms tightly with shaking hands and spun him to face him, "Please don't send me away…"

"Krosis please, go…" Desmond spoke weakly as his heart broke, his lover looked as terrified as he felt.

"No, I don't ask for you to stop only to let me stay with you until the end!"

"I… you can't die here…"

"Even if I go I will die without you, so let me die here with you!" Tears filled Krosis' pale eyes, Desmond felt his heart shatter completely and his own brown eyes burned with his own sadness.

"I… don't want to see you… die…"

"How do you think I feel…?" Krosis pulled Desmond into a desperate kiss, not caring that Juno was watching with clear impatience on her face.

The passionate kiss made Desmond relax and moan in appreciation, tears poured from his eyes when he realised he could not send this unwavering man away even if it meant his death. They clenched to each other with tight arms as the walls rumbled, "You must make your move now or never Desmond."

The two men glared at Juno as they held each other, slowly they stood at the large orb Desmond in front and Krosis right behind like a pacifying force.

Seeing his lover tense up, Krosis weaved his right hands fingers through Desmond's right hand and tightly held on. They would walk into deaths doors together, Assassin and Templar joined as one.

"Desmond…" Krosis whispered as the younger man reached out towards the orb, Desmond paused making Juno almost groan in annoyance. The men ignored her as Krosis kissed against the back of Desmond's neck.

"I love you Princess, please don't let go…"

A feeling of affection bloomed through the young man making his body relax against the warmth burning behind him, this Templar made him feel strong like nobody else could.

"I will never let you go, Crow…" At those words, Krosis tucked his head into Desmond's shoulder and wrapped his hand over the young man's smaller hovering hand so he was pressed against Desmond's back tightly, making him feel safe even now.

A small sigh was released from the young man as he clenched his eyes in preparation and to ease his stomach clenching fear, tears leaked from the dark lashes while he took in deep breathes of Krosis' cinnamon scent. Desmond smiled in affection, knowing Krosis had a secret stash of his cinnamon gum somewhere in his pockets.

"Hey, got gum?" The words made Krosis chuckle.

"I only have the one…" Reluctantly as he lied, Krosis removed his right hand from Desmond to pull out a strip from the packet and removed the paper with his fingers. Desmond sucked it out of Krosis' fingers and held onto the returned hand as he chewed.

Turning his head, Desmond brought Krosis into a kiss. Cinnamon filled their senses, it reminded them of their first kiss. Shall it end like it had begun.

Together they touched the glowing orb without breaking the kiss, the shocks erupted through Desmond and into Krosis through their close connection for only a moment. The Temple shook dangerously as somewhere inside Juno was released, the world was changing.

Desmond went slump against Krosis instantly, they slumped together onto the ground on their knees. Krosis' head rested against Desmond's shoulder as the young man's body leaned against him, their pose looked like they were still alive and just embracing.

But neither man's heart beat, they were gone from the world walking to the waiting backs of Desmond's ancestors. The Assassin's and the Templar prepared to take the Leap of Faith into the abyss side by side.

The ghostly image of Juno walked past, thanking the still form of Desmond before vanishing.

And when Abstergo broke through the Temple to find Desmond's corpse, they had to pry apart the two smiling men's hands.


End file.
